His Grave
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: He is cold, slightly maddening. He was not supposed to have conscience or worse, feelings. His memory is lost, but in this watery grave, he spins his own story. A story of the past...And the vague present.


_**Hello! ichi here to bring you ichistories from ichi's head. Which means it'll probably slightly OOC but then again there is not much explored about Oropher. Please forgive the grammar and typos as ichi us not very good at English but is still trying to write some fanfictions uvu ;; **_

_**Comments and Reviews are greatly appreciated !**_

**His Grave**

**Summary : He is cold, slightly maddening. He was not supposed to have conscience or worse, feelings. His memory is lost, but in this watery grave, he spins his own story. A story of the past...And the vague present. **

**Characters : mainly Oropher and Gil-Galad. Thranduil is there a bit and mentions of Thingol (bc I said so.)**

**Disclaimer : all characters belongs to J.R.R Tolkien**

* * *

><p>Cold. It us cold but it's a good kind of cold if there is such thing as one. In the comfort of water, there is no such thing as pain or pleasure. It is hollow and eerie calming feeling which he felt when he finally opened his eyes.<p>

He saw green. Murky green, curiously with his eye that looked like dead fish. He is a dead fish. In his head, he knows he didn't have a soul anymore. It is an empty joy.

There is more like him. much more wrapped in rotting flesh and stained armour. He differs only with the crown on his head. Crown made if roses and thorns.

He didn't know that he is the only one smiling out of a million corpses in the remembered his pride, followed by an insane idea sprouted from his heart. How lovely,he thought.

No fear.

Slight madness.

The dead can't see each other in the water,but he sees another with a thought of familiarity. He knows him. Somewhere. Important.

He needs to go get to him.

He is unhappy. He has a frown in his face.

He is not sad. He had s smile on his face.

He holds him. He lifts him to his chest and called him Gil.

Gil.

Gil is a nice name for him.

Important.

Gil.

He never forgets the name he created for him.

Gil never opens his eyes, so he never sees Gil's eyes that supposed to also look like dead fish.

He bored.

Hold close.

Never let go.

He never asked Gil to wake has eternity to wait with for the end perhaps? He didn't know what he waits is not too important. He didn't know if Gil actually recognizes him beside.

Gil important.

Gil his very important.

He waited sweetly for unfortunate souls. Unfortunate beautiful souls to come closer and closer to him and his Gil. He paid no heed to most of them, not until they are dangerously close. He cannot afford losing Gil for a false hope of ensnaring those living souls,however lonely they mind still works, so he knew sometimes it is not worth to lose Gil.

When he wanted something,he always gets. He always gets what he wanted,how he wanted it to always gets it his way. Even in death, his mind retains it as a corrupting memory.

If he let's go of Gil, he has to get that unfortunate soul. And he did.

He always did.

The soul he captures always slips his sight after a while. It slips his mind as well. It went missing, and the world belongs to him and Gil once more.

He looked at Gil in envy. There is such peacefulness in Gil's expression that he did not have. He is restless, yet it doesn't really matter. Sometimes,he took Gil to gaze at the sky, near the surface of water. He loved how Gil's face brightened when his face touched the light that passed through the green murky reminds him how he once has something to he doesn't matter anymore.

It is odd that he developed consciousness. As most dead things in these waters do mind often wanders to who he was and who Gil was. He do not have flashes of terrible memory going through do not remember his son screaming at him when he fell and drew his last breath. He do not remember Gil looking at him in disbelief. He would be lying if he do not remember. Because, in that brief flashes of memory, he does remember.

Not important anymore.

If he could chuckle underwater he did. All that matters is Gil... and the incoherent voice of the water. He remembered how water is kind to him. Water is the kindest to him.

Water keeps whispering to let go. Suddenly, water is coherent. But, he protested. He do not want to let go. He is and staying here. Water do not bother him anymore. Only little whispers saying pieces of unknown words like 'soul','free','let go'. His answer is always no until that day where he spotted a prey with his hollow eye.

I know you.

I remember you.

He said.

He is king.

He was king.

He saw that person above the surface. Former king, he called him. Former king of autumn leaves and rotten berries. The king gazed so cruelly into the water. He is afraid. His grip on Gil tightens as he looked at the king. He formed a silent protest. Go away king! Do not need you! I have Gil ! You not important !

But king is important.

Water's voice whispers to him.

He only extends his other hand underwater, still holding Gil. He did not expect him to drop himself to the water... to the marshes. NO STOP!

Ghastly arms extending to drown the king. Not him not him not him ! He tried pushing the others away. There are others ?! He never until now. He let's Gil go and grabbed the king. Not drowing the king, but pushing him up. No no no _NO !_ Not him ! His mind races through the water. NOT MY _SON_ !

The king was pushed back to the surface. The expression on the king he cannot identify. Wide eyes, uneven breath. He let out a shriek and pushed himself back to the water. There are no more dead bodies nearby. Only him. _Why ?_

He is confused as well. He thought only Gil could make him happy. What is the king to him again? Important. Yes. As important as Gil.

The king made a small shack out of grass. Just watching him and Gil from above. He smiled whenever the king smiled at him. Sometimes, he even brought Gil to meet the king.

King ! This is Gil. Gil, this is king. The king do not understand him but still offered a smile to him. The king never ate. Somehow, he wanted to remind the king to eat. Eat king eat! Eaaaaaaat ! But he never did. The king gets thinner and thinner. If he knew better, he'll know that the king is fading.

One last time, the king visits him. He is happy as always, until the king plunged into the marshes. He felt the king's warm embrace.

_No..._

The king closes his eye and strokes his evenly pale silver hair.

_No._

He does not remember Gil or the waters.

_No._

_No._

_No!_

Nothing.

Next thing he remembered,he was a spirit. No. He is a fëa. A little child spirit clinging to the older one but not yet mature as well. He and the older one was greeted by a mild spirit, older spirit.

"Welcome, Thranduil son of Oropher." The name sounds familiar to him._Oropher..._

The elder replied. "I know are the guardian who protects our house,The House of Oropher."He thought the name as odd. As a long missing piece of himself. He stayed quiet and clings to the elder's tunic. The spirit extends his greeting, embracing the elder spirit as of a long best friend. "Yes, guardian indeed."

"Come now. There is another you will have to meet."

There is a chamber, filled with the smell of greenwood and dawn. There lays a familiar person sitting on a chair which he recognize as Gil and another lying in bed in a slouchy manner. "Gil!" He exclaimed.

Gil's eye widen. Those icy eyes, he remembered them now. His Gil has the eyes of frozen ice. So beautiful. He let out a small smile. "Oreo? Is that you? "

"How dare you?" The other replied.

He backed off now. The other man sounds very familiar. It's like looking at a mirror. That person looked at him and look exhausted and relieved. "Hello there. Do you know me ?"

He shrinks away to Thranduil's tunic. He knows him. He is 'The Other Me". A part of him wanted to extend his hand and hold his hand as he knew that he is his missing soul. A part of him wanted to,but hesitated. What will he become ? All he remembers was being in the water. Nothing more.

Nothing else he _wanted _to remember.

But he must now, must he not? The other him looks exhausted of not being completed. He will try. He extends his hand to reach him. The other holds his hand close and he disappears.

"Oropher?" Gil-galad's voice breaks the silence.

Oropher smiled. "I'm back Gil"


End file.
